Summer in Paris
by RhythmicHeart
Summary: Dedicated and made for the ever so fabulous StrikerDaisy! Within the first 20 minutes of Rhythm Thief, Phantom R reminisces about his father taking him Tuileries Gardens. What happens there? Oneshot prequel.


"Slow down, Raphael" said Isaac to his two year old son.

Raphael was jumping around the living room with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Isaac was glad to see him this hyper. His son was usually quieter and more reserved compared to the other Parisian children. He just didn't want him to bang into anything.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Raphael's brown eyes lit up; he couldn't contain his excitement. Of course he was ready.

Isaac opened the apartment door and led him outside. There were going to walk to Tuileries Gardens. To go the travelling amusement park which Raphael's mama told him about.

They started walking when Raphael asked "Mama here?" He noticed the missing spot where her car was placed.

Isaac told him no, because she was still working.

Being a dancer took all of her time and she barely got to see them. Raphael wasn't surprised but he secretly hoped she could come. His mama was a wonderful dancer. She was beautiful and loving too. no matter how tired she was from working, she'd always tuck him in, read him a story from the bookshelf, and kiss him goodnight.

Raphael felt a little disappointed but he skipped and ran his way to the park. Swarms of tourists hovered over in a corner two blocks away. The triunphant sound of a trumpet echoed through the street.

Raphael paused to enjoy the sound. He closed his eyes and felt the beat.

He started to dance to it, swaying his feet and hands to the rhythm. The tourists glanced over and stopped to watch and clap as they were taken by the small dancing boy.

Isaac watched curiously. Raphael grooved until the trumpet's song ended and waved to the passersby's, who waved back at him. "Do you know this song?" Isaac asked. He had never heard it before and wondered if his wife had taught him a dance to it.

"No" Raphael responded truthfully.

They continued to the park, this time walking. Isaac made sure Raphael didn't run off again and held his hand so he wouldn't slip away. It wasn't long before Raphael noticed the Ferris wheel. "We're here! Time to party. Vive la France!" he cried. Isaac laughed at his son. "The Fête hasn't happened yet kiddo." It felt so good to laugh.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Please?" Raphael pointed to the Ferris wheel.

Soon, they climbed onto the Ferris wheel. Raphael was afraid that they would fall out because of the jerking of the ride but Isaac reassured him it was safe.

The wheel spinned round and round letting them see all the sights of Paris. Raphael sat in awe looking at his city. He had never seen it like this. He felt like he was soaring. He looked at the fluffy clouds that reminded him of cotton candy; which he had yet to try. The ambiance of the Jardin des Tuileries made it even better for he could remember the melody.

"Elizabeth" Isaac muttered to himself. From above, be noticed the Duchess in the park unassisted and dressed in plain clothes. The Duchess kept her head down and clasped an infant close to her chest. She was fumbling carrying both the child and a violin case. He watched her, concerned.

Isaac was Elizabeth's close friend once until their lives had separated them. She and him found out there were multiple objects with the symbol on it.

The Ferris wheel slowed down and came to a stop. "That was fun, Papa!" Raphael smiled. Isaac turned his head to the part of the park where he saw Elizabeth but she was gone.

* * *

Elizabeth was careful taking Marie to her cousin Jean François to the St. Louré covent. She knew what type of power Marie would be able to weld when she was older. Being from both French and Babolyoian blood she was special. Elizabeth had to keep her safe.

"I can't stop! Watch out!" A woman screeched as her car was zooming towards Elizabeth. The woman fumbled with her brakes. Her car was working perfectly this morning, it was as if someone was deliberately controlling her car. Changing fates course, the woman purposely swerved her car into a building nearly missing Elizabeth and Marie.

Elizabeth cringed as she heard shattering glass and the sound of denting metal. The car which was to her right was completely destroyed. Her heart sank as she pieced together who the driver was. It was the dancer that Isaac married. Her red hair was unmistakable. _Isaac, how long has it been?_ she thought.

Shortly, the Paris constabulary ran to the scene and Elizabeth fled, her mind racing as she went to Jean François. If she was quick enough, nnobody would have to know about the child.

* * *

"Look Papa! Ducks!" said Raphael looking at plastic yellow ducks spinning in a circle pool.

"Step right up, to Daisy's duck pond. Only three euros per play; a winner every time. Can I interest you in trying?" said Daisy.

"Papa?" said Raphael. Isaac paid Daisy, a teen who usually played her handheld as she waited for customers. Extremely perky, Daisy gave Raphael the instructions.

"It's very easy, all you have to do is grab one of the floating ducks here. On the back you'll see a letter on it. S for small, M for medium and L for large. Pick one and you get a prize!"

Raphael dunked his hand in the water and chose the first duck his tiny fingers could reach. He gave it to Daisy who read the letter aloud. "Large. Nice job kid. You can get 3 from the bottom shelf, 2 from the middle shelf, or one from the top shelf."

Raphael looked at the wall, lined with various items and stuffed animals of all sizes. "Hat" he exclaimed pointing at a blue fedora with a red line across it. It was the only hat there. "Hat"

"I guess you want the fedora. That's odd, most little boys want the race car. Anyways, enjoy your prize" she winked and placed it on his head.

It was really big on him and covered his eyes.

"You still want it?" said Isaac.

"Not Raphael's hat. Papa's hat." Raphael took it off and reached for Isaac's head. Isaac bend down and Raphael placed it on. It was a bit gaudy and hardly fit but it was very festive. Wearing it made Raphael happy, and that's all that counts.

"Merci beaucoup" said Isaac. "I think you should get a something through before we go home." So, Issac got him a blue cotton candy from a different booth. Raphael ate it happily. Not like the tyke needed the sugar. Raphael savoured the sweet taste of the treat before they went home.

Issac checked the answering machine when he got home. It was flashing. He picked up the phone and checked the messages. Isaac seemed distant."What's wrong?" Raphael frowned at his Papa. "Your Mama, she's not coming home." Isaac responded with a pained expression. Raphael reached to give his father a hug.

* * *

"We need to aquire more citizens for our revolution" said Lenard. "But you guys messed up! You're not trained well enough to carry out any more missions" Lenard glared at the Chevailers, unflinching.

"Why do you need Isaac anyway? We thought for sure he was in that car." said a Chevailer failing to mention the fact he couldn't control the car or the will of the person inside.

"He has the knowledge of the mark" said Lenard. "We'll make another way to get him to join us. Perhaps your incompetence will prove itself useful."

* * *

**~RhythmicHeart**


End file.
